God v Godless
The God v Godless is a world event involving Zaros facing the Godless (under the leadership of Kara-Meir) fighting over the Sword of Edicts, which Zaros fears that it can end up in the hands of the wrong people, and that destroying it would be for the greater good of Gielinor and its inhabitants. Zaros attempted blast the sword, but it repelled his attack and opened portals to alternate version of Gielinor. The event will end with an the volcano erupting, but how it erupts is decided depending on whose victorious. Each week the portal will be different. Joining the fight In order for one to join the fight, they must talk to Akthanakos whom will safely lead the players to Zaros' camp on the North end of the Wilderness Volcano or talk to Ux whom will safely lead players' to the godless camp in south end of the Wilderness Volcano. The entire area is safe during the event. Unlike previous events the player will have to their faction's storage chest to store their current equipment if they can't fit in their bank, and equip their factional attire. Factional Attire During the event the player will have to wear a factional attire, the attire is a replacement for the tokens. Zaros' factional attire consists of Dark purple Armour, a dark purple cape with Zaros' emblem on it, dark purple gloves, dark purple boots, and Zaros based weapons. The godless's factional attire consists of for male players is identical to Holstein's attire, and female players' attire is identical to Kara-Meir's attire. Each renown that the player will collect will cause their Factional Attire to evolve. Factional Attires tiers are: Bronze Attire -> Silver Attire -> Gold Attire -> Runite Attire - Dragon Attire. The colour of the attire doesn't change, but the stats, strength, and attacks change instead. For example the Bronze Attire is called Bronze because the attire is bronze, but because the attire is similar to stats of Bronze armour and weaponry. Gameplay The players can gain renown through combat, and/or skilling, but in order to support their faction they must gather an energy known as Divine Surge which will power up either Kara-Meir allowing her to shrink the sword or depower the sword to allow Zaros to destroy it. Each portal leads to an alternate version of Gielinor. Each one has one skill to offer. Portals Purple Portal The Purple Portal leads to a Destroyed Gielinor where one must use Agility to traverse the debris of Gielinor to collect Divine Surges. Blue Portal The Blue Portal leads to a Underwater Gielinor where one must use a Breathing Apparatus, and use Thieving to acquire Divine Surges. Brown Portal The Brown Portal leads to a desert Gielinor where one must use water skins to survive in a desert, and use Magic to gather Divine Surges. Green Portal The Green Portal leads to a still existing Forinthry, and players must use Farming to gather Divine Surges. Orange Portal The Orange Portal leads to Forest Gielinor, and players must cut down the Divine trees use Woodcutting and light them using Firemaking to ignite the logs and gather Divine Surges. White Portal The White Portal leads to an Afterlife Gielinor, and the players must use Prayer to gain Divine Surges for souls. Combative NPCs Players can choose to either fight NPC or other players, in the case of fighting NPCs. The Godless attackable NPC races at the Volcano consists of; Humans, Goblins, Demons, Trolls, Icyene. Attackable NPC races from Alternate Gielinors aligned to the godless are Star Sprites in the Purple Portal, Goblin Sharks in the Blue Portal, Scorpions in the Brown Portal, Fayrgs in the Green Portal, Pyrefiends in the Orange Portal, and Ghosts in the White Portal. Zaros attackable NPC races at the Volcano consists of; Humans, and Zaros-aligned Demons. Attack NPC races form Alternate Gielinors aligned to the Zaros consists of; Star Sprites in the Purple Portal, Zaryte Sharks in the Blue Portal, Kalphites in the Brown Portal, Leprechauns in the green portal, Ashfiends in the Orange Portal, and Ghosts in the White Portal. Category:World events Category:Rework